Only Human, an AH, AU Malec love story
by openfire86
Summary: An all human love story based on Alec & Magnus from The Mortal Instruments. Rated M for scenes of smutty goodness. #malec
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday evening, and it was cold. By cold, it was actually around 17 degrees and so pretty warm, but Alec was cold. He was sitting, alone on a sun lounger, just out of sight of anyone at the hotel bar. He loved Tenerife, always had, and was trying to enjoy this holiday with his sister Isabelle, her idiot boyfriend Chris, and their roommate Jace. The nights were hardest however; everyone was with someone and trying to get him a date too, but Alec was happy to be in his own company. He always had been.

Alec suddenly realised he was no longer alone. There was a man with jet black hair, that seemed to have purple tips, staring at him. Alec stared back, bewildered having been lost in his thoughts, as the man asked him how he was.

"Erm.." Alec mumbled. "I'm fine."

They both continued to stare as one another. Alec wondered why this man had escaped the night time entertainment at the hotel bar - maybe he too enjoyed taking a step back to take in the evening.

"My name is Magnus" the man said, his voice sounding soft and velvety in the night time air. "And you are…?"

"Erm…" Alec stuttered again. "Me? I, um, my name is Alexander?"

Alec mentally scolded himself for ending his answer like a question. He stared at Magnus, still confused on why this man was talking to him in the first place.

"Alexander" said the man, "how lovely to meet you".

Alec continued to stare, continued to be confused.

"Are you waiting for someone" enquired Magnus, gesturing to the empty sunbed next to Alec.

"Erm.." Alec cleared his throat. "No I am not. Just sitting alone thanks".

"Ah, that sounds like I am not welcome to join you then?" asked Magnus, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. He sat down anyway.

"So Alexander," Magnus began "if you are not waiting on someone, why are you out here all alone?"

Alec wondered where this question was going, trying to decide if the context was malicious, or just general wonderment. There didn't seem to be any malice in Magnus' voice; he seemed nice, as far as nice strangers went.

"Just sitting," Alec finally answered.

"Hmm," Magnus answered. "Apologies if I am wrong," he continued, "but I think you and I may have a few things in common. If you are interested, I would love you to join me for a drink."

Alec gasped. What was this Magnus implying? He wondered if Chris had set this man up, to annoy him. But then a small part of him wondered if he should say yes. Magnus was beautiful, anyone could see that, but he was also clearly gay, and that scared Alec, despite the fact that he knew he was into guys.

"No thanks," Alec finally answered. "I am not interested."

Magnus stared at him for what felt like forever; it felt like he was trying to see into his soul.

"Ok, sorry I was mistaken." He looked disappointed. "If you change your mind, I am in apartment 214. Feel free to stop by, just for a drink, nothing more."

Magnus stood up, smiled at Alec, and walked away.

Alec let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He stood up, trying to adjust his shorts as he realised he had a hard on. He started in the direction of the bar. If he was going to go up to apartment 214, he was going to need a few shots first.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alec!" shouted Isabelle across the bar. "Alec! Over here!"

Alec turned round and immediately saw his sister; she was hard to miss. She was tall, dark haired, and beautiful. Guys usually wanted into her, and girls wanted to be her. Despite all this attention however, she was the kindest person Alec knew.

Isabelle was sitting with Chris; Jace was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Izzy," Alec began. "Do you guys want a drink?"

Izzy and Chris stared at him.

"You want to drink with us tonight?" Izzy said shocked, her smile widening as she realised her brother was going to be hanging around with them.

"Just a couple," Alec grinned. He couldn't help it; he loved his sister, and loved to make her happy.

Alec sat with the two of them for around an hour. In that time he had 2 drinks, and 3 shots; this was a lot of alcohol for him. He wondered if he would be sick tomorrow. Izzy beamed at him.

After the third shot, he gave Izzy a hug and headed out. She didn't ask him where he was going; she assumed he was going to bed. As Alec slid out the bar, he could feel his fear coming back. Could he do this?

" _Do what?_ " he thought. " _Have a drink with someone?_ " It wasn't as if he was moving in with this guy.

As Alec approached apartment 204, he was internally debating with himself what he was going to do. He had changed him mind at least twenty times in the short five minute walk to Magnus' door. He stopped outside the door and chapped quietly before he could change his mind again.

The door opened abruptly. Two golden eyes stared back at him.

"Hello Alexander," Magnus said, his eyes twinkling. "Would you like to come in?"

Magnus stepped back, allowing Alec to see into his apartment. It was slightly smaller than the one he shared with his sister and friends, but much tidier looking.

Alec stood there for a long time. Magnus didn't ask him again, he just waited patiently. Eventually, Alec walked over the threshold saying hello as he went.

Magnus walked over to the refrigerator. "Wine?" he asked, holding up a bottle of white wine.

Alec nodded. He couldn't trust his voice. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest; he hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt, although he was sure that he probably looked _more_ nervous than he felt. If that were possible.

He took the glass from Magnus' hand, and followed him out onto the balcony. He froze at the threshold. What if someone seen him up here? What would they think? What if Chris seen? He would never hear the end of it. Magnus must have seen the look on his face, as he came back into the living area without a word and sat on the sofa. He gestured for Alec to join him.

"So," Magnus began. "Are you having a nice holiday?"

Alec relaxed a little. He could do this, it was a conversation. Just concentrate on forming words, nothing else. He nodded, and when Magnus looked at him more, he explained that he loved the island; Alec and Izzy had been coming here most years since they were kids.

"Izzy,' said Magnus. "That's your sister?"

"Yeah," Alec replied. "We are here with her boyfriend Chris, and our childhood friend Jace. Who are you here with?"

"Just myself," Magnus replied. He did not seem upset about this. "I come here a lot too. I grew up all over the place, and have a few favourite places I like to return to often."

Alec learned that Magnus's mother was from New York, and his father from the far east. He had an apartment in New York; that's where he called home. Alec felt himself relaxing, or perhaps the wine was helping his nerves, and as Magnus got up to pour them another glass, he felt himself following him to the kitchen.

As Magnus turned back around from the refrigerator, he came face to face with Alec. Before he could say anything, Alec was kissing him. Magnus fell back into the fridge, and could hear bottles falling inside.

Alec's head was spinning. He was kissing someone, kissing a guy, and it felt so good. He pulled Magnus' shirt towards him so that their chests were touching, just as Magnus opened his mouth a little and slipped his tongue into Alec's. Alec couldn't help himself; he groaned, and as he did, Magnus pulled his hips towards the older man.

Just at that moment, Alec's phone rang throughout the air.

"Shit," Alec gasped. They pulled back, and immediately Alec's face went red. He looked down at his feet, and mumbled something as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He looked at the name calling and shook his head.

"Yes?" he said in an irritated voice. "I'm out. I won't be long. Just out ok? Yes. Ok Izzy… Enough, ok? Bye."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything ok?"

"Just my sister being incredibly annoying," Alec answered, clearly angry. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Magnus walked towards him. "No worries Alexander," he practically purred as he slid his hands around Alec's waist, but it was too late; Alec had lost his nerve.

"I, uh, I need to go," Alex stammered. "Sorry for leading you on there, I uh, I can't do this". He began to walk towards the front door.

"Alexander," Magnus called out. "Don't ever apologise for not wanting to kiss someone."

Alec stared at him. He felt his eyes being drawn to Magnus's lips. They were slightly swollen from the kissing.. pink, and inviting.. "I, uh, I," Alec began. "I, uh.."

Magnus walked over. "I don't expect anything,' he began. "If you ever want to stop, we stop, no questions asked. I won't ever assume anything, you can call all the shots. Just be honest to yourself."

Alec stood for what seemed like a long time.

"Goodnight Magnus," he said in a quiet voice, and he left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec could feel Izzy looking at him as soon as he entered their apartment. Chris was there too; fantastic.

"What?" he glared at his sister, feeling a tinge of guilt as he recognised the look of worry and hurt on her face.

"I was worried about you Alec, that's why I called. I wasn't telling you to come home right now." Isabelle said sadly. "Where were you?" she asked, looking at him.

"Just out Izzy. I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed."

As Alec walked past them, Chris grinned. "He hooked up!" he gleamed.

Alec ignored them both, and went to his room. He would apologise to Izzy in the morning; he knew she didn't mean any harm. He couldn't think of that right now however, he was trying to remember everything that happened in Magnus' apartment: the feeling of Magnus' lips against his, the way his body felt moving next to another mans. Hard against hard.

Alec forced himself to go to sleep. He tossed and turned all night, with dreams of golden eyes, and dark hair with purple tips.

— — —

Alec was up and out of the apartment in the morning before anyone else was awake. He went down to the beach and ran. He loved running; he loved the feeling of being free, observing the world flying past him. He ran to calm his mind when upset, and he ran to wake himself up when tired. It was, an Izzy called it, 'his thing'.

After getting back to the apartment and taking a shower, he went outside to speak to his sister, who was lying on a sun bed soaking up the morning sun.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her. "How are you?"

She looked at him. "I'm okey. How are _you_?"

He sighed. He wanted to tell her what happened, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No one knew about him, they just all assumed he had never met the right girl. He looked at her, and instead explained that he was fine last night, and that he was actually out trying to enjoy himself.

"So please don't ask me to explain just now Izzy," Alec said, his blue eyes looking right at his sister. "I will explain at some point, but for just now, just know I am okey, and I am being careful and having a nice holiday."

He smiled at her, and was relieved when she smiled back, sitting up to hug him.

"Of course big brother," Izzy said sincerely. "Just remember I am here when you need me."

— — —

Alec declined the invitation to go to Siam Park with the rest of the group that afternoon. He loved the waterpark on the island, but he couldn't concentrate on anything other than Magnus yet. Alec couldn't get the feeling of Magnus' lips out of his mind.

At 7pm, Alec decided it was late enough to go get drunk. He opened a bottle of vodka that they had in the kitchen and poured himself a large measure. He downed it in one, spluttering afterwards. The next one he poured was smaller, and he added some lemonade. After his third drink, he headed out in the direction of apartment 214.

He chapped the door loudly, and as the door opened, he thought even Magnus would be able to hear the thud of his heart.

Magnus looked expectantly at him. "Alexander, hello." He stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?"

Alec walked into the room without a word. He could hear Magnus shutting the door quietly behind them. He hated that he was so bad at this, but he didn't know what to do.

"I don't know why I am here," he blurted out, kicking himself afterwards for having no filter on what came out of his mouth.

"Drink?" Magnus asked. He poured a glass of wine from a bottle that was sitting on the side.

Alec took it wordlessly, and took a large gulp. He grimaced; wine wasn't his drink of choice. Magnus had begun walking towards the living area, but stopped as Alec called out.

"Wait," Alec stammered. "I, uh, I want to… um."

Magnus put down his glass of wine, and removed Alec's from his hands. He stood in front of him, kindness shining in his eyes. "I promise," he began, "this stops when you say."

Alec held his breath as Magnus leaned in towards him, and then, just like before, they were kissing and everything was perfect in the world. He felt Magnus put his hands lightly on his waist, pulling Alec gently to him. Alec raised his hands up and awkwardly placed them on Magnus' shoulders. He could feel Magnus smiling behind the kiss.

"Sorry," Alec brushed, breaking the kiss. "I don't know what I am doing.."

"You are doing just fine," Magnus breathed, leading him over to the sofa. "Just relax and go with it."

Magnus pulled Alec down so that they were sitting side by side. He placed his lips onto Alec's again, only this time his hands were on Alec's thigh. Alec's breath hitched, and he sunk into the kiss.

Alec tried to do as Magnus had instructed. He cleared his mind, concentrating only on the beautiful man next to him, and the feeling of his lips. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Alec felt Magnus shift, and the next thing he knew Magnus was kissing along his jaw to his throat.

"Oh god," Alec breathed. Magnus chuckled, as he pulled Alec on top of him so that Alec was straddling Magnus.

Alec stilled, and Magnus immediately pulled back with concern in his eyes. Alec shook his head. "It's okey," he said quietly, feeling the blush warm his cheeks. "Just wasn't expecting that."

Magnus didn't move a muscle, so Alec leaned down and brushed his lips with his own. He hoped he was doing it right. He felt Magnus relax again underneath him, and slowly open his lips, inviting Alec in. Alec slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth, and felt Magnus groan. He brought his hands to the front of Magnus' t-shirt, and could feel the toned muscles underneath. Feeling brave, he slipped his hand underneath the t-shirt feeling Magnus' skin. It was soft, and warm.

Magnus grabbed Alec's legs and brought them down upon his own. Alec gasped, making contact with Magnus' erection. He pulled away from the kiss, and looked directly at Magnus. He could feel the question in Magnus' eyes "a _re you okey?"_ Alec slowly rubbed himself again against Magnus, and the golden eyed man bit his lip. Alec swallowed. Maybe he was doing it right after all.

Growing more confident, he thrusted harder against Magnus, who by that point could take no more, and was on Alec's mouth again. This time however, it was more urgent than before. Magnus was the one now to slip his hand underneath Alec's shirt, and slowly pulled it over Alec's head. Alec tried not to focus on the fact that he was semi naked on top of someone, especially someone who was still fully dressed. He pulled at Magnus' t-shirt, hoping that the other man understood that he wanted it removed also.

Soon, they were both shirtless and frantically moving against one another. Skin against skin.

"Mmm," Magnus moaned. "You are beautiful Alexander".

Alec felt his face blush, and said nothing. He sat back, and Magnus moved his hands up Alec's legs slowly. When he reached the button of Alec's shorts, he raised his eyebrow to ask permission. Alec couldn't answer; instead he unbuttoned his shorts, and as he did, his hard on sprang out.

"No underwear?" Magnus asked, looking surprised for the first time that evening.

Alec blushed even harder, and moved off Magnus' legs to remove his shorts. He was glad there was no lights on in the room, and that it had grown dark since the sun set. He never would have imagined he would have been naked in a mans living room the day after meeting said man.

Magnus smiled again, and pulled Alec down on the sofa. This time however, he stood up and went to kneel between the younger man's legs.

"Um, what are you doing?" Alec panicked. Magnus leaned up to kiss him, and slowly moved down Alec's collarbone, with his hands lingering around Alec's waist. He felt Alec relax again, and moved his mouth lower, running his tongue around both nipples, and lowering his tongue still.

Alec was moaning beneath him, as Magnus' hands went to caress his thighs. Slowly he reached for the base of Alec's cock, and felt Alec still once more.

He looked up toward the beautiful boy with the blue eyes and silently asked permission. Alec stared back, his mouth half open, and nodded.

Magnus couched down then, and circled the head of Alec's cock with his tongue, as Alec's own head fell back against the sofa.

"Fuck," Alec whispered. "Fuck."

Magnus slid his mouth lower until he had taken all of Alec in. He slowly began to move his mouth up and down, massaging the underside of the shaft with his tongue. His hands gently cupped Alec's balls, and gave a small squeeze.

"Fuck," Alec repeated. His hands were on either side of him, and as he neared orgasm, he didn't know what to do with them. Magnus raised one of his hands and grasped Alec's.

"Magnus,' Alex whispered. "Magnus, I am.. oh.. Magnus!"

Magnus hummed to Alec to let go, and felt Alec release his load into his mouth. He smiled as he swallowed it all.

Magnus released Alec, and sat up next to him. Alec turned around and kissed him hard on the lips.

"That was amazing," he said quietly, blushing.

.

.

 ** _How is this going? In my head, it is a story of love and exploring with one another. Should I keep going? Let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec got back into his apartment just after 1am. No one else was in; they all must still be out having a drink. Alec sighed with relief; he wasn't sure how he was going to explain where he was that night.

After jumping in the shower, Alec went to bed but he couldn't sleep. He had really enjoyed himself over at Magnus' apartment, but he was embarrassed now. What was he supposed to do next? Was he supposed to get Magnus' phone number? This wasn't like him, he didn't go and make out with someone he had just met, and certainly not with a guy… He tossed and turned all night, trying to stop worrying and just enjoy his memories of the evening. After all, he really _had_ enjoyed himself.

The next morning, Alec made sure he was up before anyone else. Isabelle and Chris were up next. It looked like Jace had spent the night elsewhere.

Alec could feel Chris starting at him. He tried to ignore him, and finish eating his breakfast.

"What?" he finally snapped.

Chris smirked at him. "Nothing," he giggled. "You have fun last night?"

Alec felt a surge of panic, Chris didn't know, did he? Of course not, how could he?

"Yeah sure," Alec replied nonchalantly.

"Going out again tonight," Chris continued, wagging his eyebrows at Alec.

"Uh," Alec began before Chris erupted in a fit of laughter.

"What is with you Chris? Why are you laughing" Alec demanded.

Chris said nothing, and went out to the balcony, still giggling away.

 _Great_ thought Alec now annoyed. _Now Chris knows there is something up!_

Alec knew it shouldn't bother him, what Chris was saying, or even what he thought. They had never really gotten along, only tolerated one another for Isabelle's benefit. But there was a small voice at the back of his mind that knew he really _did_ care what people thinker of him, especially his friends and family. No one knew that he was into guys; it wasn't really something that happened openly in his family.

 _Why am I even worrying?_ thought Alec sadly. _It was just a one night thing with Magnus. It's not like it's going to keep happening for anyone to find out. Just try and forget it!_

—

Later that afternoon, Alec, Isabelle and Chris were out at the pool. Jace still hadn't appeared back at the apartment, but no one was worried. He would be with some girl, or maybe a few girls. Everyone would hear the story about it when he eventually got back home.

Alec was actually enjoying himself. The three of them had a couple of big rubber rings and were messing around in the water with them. Isabelle had been tossed off of hers by Chris, and now both his sister and Chris were trying to fling Alec into the pool as well.

"Aaaah!" screamed Alec laughing. "Nooooo!" He hit the water with a splash and came back up to find Isabelle and Chris crying with laughter.

He stood up, shaking the water off his hair, smiling. He could see how happy Isabelle was that he was acting like himself; having fun on holiday with his family. Alec was proud of himself. He had only thought of Magnus about ten or twenty times the past half hour. A vast improvement in before.

"We are going to get a drink, you coming Alec?" asked Chris, interrupting Alec's thoughts.

"Sure," Alec replied. "I'll be out in five minutes, just going to swim a few lengths first since I am already soaked through". He turned and dived back under the water, swimming up to the deeper waters at the top of the pool.

After a few laps of the water, Alec came up and grabbed the pool ledge. Just at that moment, he heard a familiar velvety voice.

"Hello Alexander," Magnus purred. "How are you this afternoon?"

Alec paled. Magnus was sitting on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water.

He didn't reply, but Magnus didn't bat an eyelid and continued to ask him if he was busy that evening.

"Um.. I.. what?" Alec finally stammered.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Magnus said, his golden eyes twinkling.

Alec just stared back at Magnus, a million thoughts flying around his head. _Magnus is here? What is he asking? Oh, dinner? I would like that. Wait! Do Isabelle and Chris see me talking to him? Magnus is here! Where would dinner be? What if someone sees me out with him! What am I doing?!_

Alec swallowed nervously, still staring in silence.

"What about coming over to mine, say 8pm? We can order in from the resort restaurant. Just me and you."

"What?" Alec finally said, blinking. "Yes. Yes, that sounds nice."

"Fantastic. See you later Alexander," Magnus said, before sliding into the pool and swimming away.

 _Fuck._ Alec thought madly, _do I have a date tonight?!_

—

Alec tried to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, but it was no use. He was distracted and already worrying about tonight. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do on a date with a guy. He had barely been on a date with a _girl._ He almost went to ask Isabelle for advice, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would wait and see what happened later. He knew she knew something was up. After Magnus swan away from Alec, Alec had went back into the apartment without joining Chris and his sister for a drink. When Isabelle came in to check on him, she could see the confusion in his eyes, but she didn't say anything. Just left Alec alone, with his thoughts.

At 7pm, Alec jumped in the shower and tried to decide what to wear. He didn't have many clothes with him on holiday: mostly just swim shorts, and a few tshirts. Nothing fancy. He picked up a brown checked shirt and put it on with a pair of cream shorts, and hoped he looked ok. Glancing in the mirror, he tried to flatten his dark hair but it was no use; it just stood back up again. His hair just done what it wanted mostly, but it had never bothered Alec until that moment.

At he started at his reflection, he saw the nervousness in his own eyes.

 _I need a drink,_ he thought, walking out to the kitchen area and pouring a large vodka. He never drank much normally, but he needed to calm his nerves. After finishing another, he turned around to find Jace in the living area.

"Hey," said Jace. "You going out?"

"Erm," Alec replied. "Yeah. I was going to find Isabelle and tell her, but can you pass on the message? I will be back late tonight."

Jace nodded, not asking where he was going. Alec liked that about Jace, he didn't ask too many questions. Or even if he did, he never seemed to make a big deal out of everything.

 _Right_ Alec thought. _Here goes,_ and he headed out of their apartment in direction of apartment 214.

.

.

.

 **Poor Alec, he is so nervous about their dinner date! Let me know what you think please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: In this universe, Alec lives in London and Magnus lives in New York.**

Magnus opened the door and smiled at Alec, welcoming him into the apartment. Alec tried to smile back, but he was pretty sure it just looked like a grimace.

"Wine?" Magnus asked, handing Alec a glass of white.

Alec took it wordlessly, and mentally kicked himself for acting like an arse.

"Thank you," he eventually said, sincerely. "Sorry, " he blushed. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be," said Magnus kindly. "I will follow your lead, remember we don't need to do anything you are not comfortable with. Well, apart from one thing…"

Alec stared at him, worry in his eyes.

"We do need to have dinner," winked Magnus handing Alec a menu.

"Of course," Alec smiled. He quickly looked at the menu. "Um, I will have the spaghetti bolognese please."

Alec took the menu back, and crossed over the room to the apartment telephone. Alec could hear him placing the order, in _Spanish._ When Magnus returned, Alec asked him about it.

"Yes, I can speak several languages," Magnus admitted, not in a boasting way. "It's because I have lived in many places." He smiled at Alec. "But it's a boring story. Come and sit with me."

He led Alec over of the sofa. Alec looked and it and blushed. The last time they are on this sofa, Alec was naked and moaning Magnus' name.

He sat down. A few seconds passed, and he kicked himself internally again. _Why am I so bad at this?!_

He looked and Magnus, and tried to apologise with his eyes. He really didn't know what to do. He wanted to do many things, but didn't know how to initiate anything.

"Alec," Magnus said gently. "You need to breathe."

Alec released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Magnus leaned in towards him. "Relax," he whispered. "Try not to overthink it all."

Alec felt a mild panic as Magnus moved closer, but what he said was correct: he _was_ overthinking it all. He stared at Magnus' face and tried to focus. He found himself starting at his full, pink lips. They were shimmering with a faint hint of glitter. The more Alec stared, the more mesmerised he became.

Alec leaned in toward Magnus, and soon they met, their lips touching gently. Alec closed his eyes, and breathed in the scent of Magnus. He could feel him smiling against his lips, and as they kissed again more deeply, Magnus opened his mouth ever so slightly and Alec found himself slipping his tongue in.

Magnus moaned, and Alec felt his heart beat quickening.

They parted for a second, and Alec stole a quick glance at Magnus. His eyes were looking back at him, still twinkling away. Magnus soon came back for another kiss, and this time, Alec allowed Magnus entry to his mouth too. Magnus placed one of his hands at the back of Alec's neck, and Alec moaned at the pleasure of the contact.

 _I can do this,_ Alec thought. _I_ want _to do this._

At that moment, the door bell went. The two men broke apart.

"Dinner?" said Magnus, smiling, the twinkle always in his eyes.

—

Magnus had a first floor apartment that came with an additional roof top balcony. He had set up a small table for him and Alec to have dinner at, and as Alec climbed the stairs nervously, he was relieved to find it was very secluded with little chance of anyone seeing him up there. He immediately felt guilty at this; hiding away like this was unfair to Magnus surely.

He realised he had _again_ missed what Magnus said to him. He needn't worry about being seen up here, he was going to get thrown out instead at the rate he was going. Alec scowled as he sat down.

Magnus laughed, and repeated the question.

"What do you do? For a living, I mean?" He took a mouth full of his risotto, obviously trying to get Alec to relax a little.

Alec stared. He couldn't believe they were just going to have a normal conversation. Should this thing not have occurred _before_ any of them got naked?!

"Uh, I am actually a tattooist," he replied blushing.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "I didn't see any tattoos on you," he winked.

Alec laughed nervously. "I only have a small one.. on my back. It's more a family business kinda-thing. My family has been doing it for a while now, and we all have the same tattoo." He scowled again.

"What is it?" Magnus said, once more laughing.

"The way I described that… it sounds like a cult, but I assure you it's actually very sweet. My grandfather was an artist, and designed a small tattoo that he calls the 'rune of an angel'. It was originally for my grandmother, but now we all have it. Family tradition."

Alec began eating his dinner, as Magnus asked more about his family. Alec didn't think it was very interesting, but Magnus seemed to enjoy his answers nonetheless.

"What about yourself?" Alec asked Magnus. For the first time, Magnus looked a little nervous.

"I am a composer. Mostly classical piano."

He changed the subject quickly, and asked Alec more questions. He learned that Alec lived in London with his family. He shared an apartment with his sister, Chris and Jace. He wanted to move out, but said he would actually miss the company, so planned to stay there for the time being.

"Izzy?" Alec nodded at Magnus. "She seems very protective of you. Not a bad thing, I might add."

"Yeah…" Alec replied quietly. He felt guilty again for not telling her what he was doing that night.

Luckily, Magnus kept talking, so he was unable to become lost in his thoughts. He learned that Magnus was 32 years old to his 24, and that he was allergic to bananas. He had no siblings, and both his parents had died a few years ago.

"I'm sorry," said Alec sincerely.

Magnus smiled at him. "Shall we go back inside?" he asked, motioning to the empty plates.

Alec stood up, trying to stop his nerves re-appearing. He went down the stairs first, and entered Magnus' living area of his apartment. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Magnus came in. Magnus did not hesitate, and walked straight up to Alec. Alec held his breath, and felt his senses heighten. He tried his best to calm himself down: he focussed on the beat of his heart, which to be fair was racing, and the scent of Magnus. He smelled like blueberries and sunshine.

Magnus did not kiss him straight away. Alec could feel him silently asking permission with his eyes, and Alec moved an inch towards Magnus' body. He could feel the heat radiating off of Magnus' body him as his lips touched his own.

 _This_ Alec thought. _This is what I need_.

Alec deepened the kiss, his confidence soaring as Magnus gave a soft moan in appreciation. As Magus raised his hands to settle on Alec's hips, Alec found his hands trapped between their bodies. Still mentally calming himself, Alec moved his hands underneath Magnus' bright purple t-shirt and felt the toned skin underneath. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's hips and started to move him gently backwards so that he was leaning against the sofa.

"No," Alec mumbled. "I want to lie down next to you." _I want to feel you next to me_ he thought.

"Of course," Magnus smiled, breaking their contact and taking Alec's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Alec swallowed a little, refusing to think about what a bed meant, trying not to let his nerves show.

Magnus stood at the edge of the bed, and Alec was almost shocked to see the desire and need in his eyes.

 _He wants me too_ thought Alec madly, giving him the boost he required.

He attacked Magnus' lips with urgency, and moaned when Magnus clasped the back of his head, tangling his hands into Alec's hair.

"Oh god," Alec gasped as Magnus trailed a line of kisses along his jaw while unbuttoning Alec's shirt.

"Can I see your tattoo?" Magnus asked with a smile.

Alec turned around to bare his naked back to Magnus. He felt Magnus place his warm hands on his shoulders and slowly move them down the sides of his back, coming to rest over his tattoo in the centre of his back.

"It's beautiful," Magnus murmured. He turned Alec back around, and Alec felt himself blush as Magnus' eyes hungrily roamed over his body.

Alec went to remove Magnus' shirt, and soon they were kissing again, both of them exploring one another's chest with their hands. Alec brushed his fingers over Magnus' nipples, and Magnus groaned. Magnus grabbed Alec's backside and pressed their bodies together. Alec could feel Magnus' hard cock against his own leg.

"Fuck, Magnus," Alec panted, rubbing his own erection against Magnus.

"Hmm," Magnus replied, his tongue edging down over Alec's jaw, and hungrily kissing his throat.

Alec wasn't sure how long they stood there, hands moving over their bodies, rubbing themselves against one another, kissing. At this moment in time, Alec was not thinking of anything other than how good he felt, and how much he liked the little noises escaping from Magnus.

They eventually managed to get up onto the bed, and soon Alec had removed Magnus' shorts. Magnus lay there below him, resting back on his elbows, looking to Alec with lust in his eyes and for the first time, Alec was not nervous. He took in the sight of Magnus: pink lips swollen from kissing, rosy cheeks and a slight pant from what they had been doing. His chest was toned, but not too muscly, with fine hairs on his chest. Alec followed these hairs with his hands down to where they disappeared into Magnus' silk boxer shorts. He could see Magnus' cock bulging in his boxers, and Alec wanted more of him.

Alec removed the underwear from Magnus, and tried not to stare too much at what was underneath. He had never looked at another man naked before; Magnus was beautiful.

Magnus lay there, not saying a word. When Alec stole a glance up at him, he found Magnus staring back with large golden eyes, biting his lip. Alec took a deep breath, and moved his hands the the base of Magnus' cock.

"Oooh," Magnus gasped, encouraging Alec.

Alec ran his hand up Magnus' length. It felt hard and warm in his hands. Alec moved his hand up and down, more exploring than anything else. Magnus did not mind, and as Alec stole another glance at him, he felt his own cock twitch at the look in Magnus' eyes.

Alec licked his lips, and slowly lowered his head down.

"Wait, Alexander! You don't…" Magnus panted. "You don't… Fuck."

Alec took Magnus into his mouth, trying to get used to the sensation. He was pleasantly surprised to find he actually liked it. He brought his mouth back off Magnus, and circled the head with his tongue before taking Magnus in once more. After a few stokes up and down, Alec became more confident, and used his hands as well as his mouth to try and bring Magnus to orgasm. He could feel Magnus squirming underneath him, little moans escaping his lips, turning Alec on even more.

Magnus was getting louder, as Alec moved his mouth on him faster.

"Alexander, stop… I'm… Alexander, I'm going… I'm… going to…" Magnus panted, his hands wildly grabbing Alec's hair, trying to remove his head. Alec only sucked harder in response, and felt Magnus release himself into his mouth. He tried his best not to gag, and swallow the liquid. He was surprised to find it actually tasted quite pleasant. It tasted like Magnus.

Alec removed his mouth from Magnus, a blush now colouring his face. He smiled weakly at Magnus, hoping that he performed alright.

Magnus sat up quickly and grabbed Alec's head, crushing their lips together in a wild kiss.

"God, Alexander. That was perfect!"

Alec smiled, blushing harder.

"Call me Alec," he said.

"Alec," Magnus repeated, his eyes always twinkling.

 **So, how is this going? Let me know what you think please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec sneaked back to the apartment in the early hours of the morning. Magnus had tried to insist that he stayed overnight with him, but Alec knew it would only raise more questions if he wasn't in his own apartment in the morning when Izzy woke up. Alec smiled as his climbed into his own bed. He didn't shower beforehand; he wanted to keep the smell of Magnus on his body for as long as possible. He fell asleep quickly that night, and did not toss or turn once

—

The next morning, Alec woke to noises coming from the living area of the apartment. He looked at the time: 11:36. Whoops, he had overslept quite a bit.

As Alec walked into the living area, rubbing his eyes, he saw his sister, Chris and Jace playing Twister in the middle of the floor.

 _Really? Twister?_ he thought, laughing to himself. You wouldn't have known that they all were in their twenties.

"Alec!" Izzy exclaimed when he came into the room. "Want to play?"

Alec shook his head, and went over to get a glass of water. Izzy went back to the game without asking him where he was last night. He was glad. He was happy, and didn't want Izzy's questions to ruin his good mood. He wondered if he would see Magnus again that night. He smiled, looking forward to it already.

—

The next few days flew past in a daze. Alec managed to spend enough time with his family during the day that they didn't ask too many questions about where he went in the evenings. And in those evenings, he went to apartment 214. Every time he went over, he and Magnus would eat some dinner and chat a little. He learned what Magnus' hobbies were, how he loved to sing but did not like to read. He had visited Europe many times, but had never been to the UK. He had even found out that Magnus had had previous girlfriends as well as boyfriends, although Magnus did not want to prolong that conversation very much, despite Alec's queries.

In return, Alec had told Magnus that he had never been anywhere outside of Europe, he loved to read and was a terrible singer (but did secretly sing in the shower). He embarrassedly admitted that he had never been with a man before, but had a girlfriend in high school that he lost his virginity to. He described it to Magnus as a 'disaster'.

The evenings always ended with kissing, sucking, touching… hard against hard. Alec felt like a different person when he was with Magnus; this was who he was supposed to be. He just didn't know how to merge his two worlds; maybe it would not even be possible to do so.

One week after he and Magnus had first met, Alec was lying at the pool with his friends. Izzy was in the water, and Chris and Jace stood up to go order lunch at the pool bar. Alec was relaxed: the sun on his face, the sky a clear blue colour, listening to the other holidaymakers chat around him.

Suddenly he was aware that someone was next to him. He opened his eyes to find Magnus sitting on the sun bed next to him.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" he asked, a panicked expression in his eyes, following immediately by guilt that he hoped no one would notice Magnus. This would be hard however, as he was wearing the brightest orange shorts Alec had ever seen.

"Sorry," Magnus replied quietly. "I saw you lying here by yourself, and wanted to ask you if you would go out with me tonight. Out with me properly I mean."

"Magnus, you know I can't," Alec said quietly, pleading in his eyes for Magnus to understand. He wildly looked around, trying to decide if anyone had noticed he was speaking to Magnus yet.

"Meet me at the end of the road, at 7pm," Magnus said, his voice low. "No one will see, I promise."

Alec was torn. This wasn't fair. Not to Magnus, not to himself, not to Izzy. He didn't want to hide and sneak around, but he couldn't face telling people the truth. He was going home in two days, why couldn't Magnus have just waited two days!

Alec looked at Magnus, hurt that Magnus was asking him to do something he wasn't comfortable with, and angry for him for talking to him in public.

 _You are an arse Alec_ he thought about himself. _You have no right to be angry at someone for talking to you!_

"Okey," Alec said quietly.

Magnus beamed at him. "You will love it, I promise!" he said, as he stood up to walk away winking at Alec. Alec only scowled in return, feeling horrible for how he was acting, but also feeling like he had a right to be.

Thirty seconds later, Chris and Jace returned.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Who was who?" Alec answered, his voice cracking slightly. He had never been a good liar.

"That fag," Chris replied, pointing at Magnus.

"Chris, don't be so judgemental," Jace interrupted shaking his head, sitting down where Magnus had been a minute ago.

Chris shrugged, and Alec blushed, wishing that the ground would open and swallow him up. This was why he couldn't be honest to everyone. People like Chris. They just wouldn't understand.

Isabelle came back over then, and the matter was dropped. Alec excused himself as soon as he could, and went back to his room. He lay down on his bed, feeling sick.

 _I can't do this_ he thought. He lay on his bed, and he fell asleep.

—

Alec awoke at 6pm, and got up and had a shower. He still hadn't decided what to do, and he ignored Izzy when she banged on his door asking him if he was ok. He eventually got dressed - a black pair of shorts, and a white linen shirt, and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, and paler than usual. He still felt sick.

Alec walked out into the living area at 7pm.

"Where you going?" Chris asked, as Izzy glared at him.

Alec didn't answer. Instead he poured himself a glass of water and drank it in one big gulp.

"I knew it!" Chris gleamed, and Izzy nudged him and told him to shut up.

"Knew what?" Alec asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"You are seeing someone," Chris replied. Alec tried not to let the surprise in Chris' voice bother him. "Who is it Alec? Was it that guy? Are you gay?"

Alec felt the blood pounding in his ears, and stared back at Chris.

"I am not seeing anyone," he lied, immediately feeling guilty as Magnus' face popped up into his head. "I am just going out with some friends I have made here. Not that it is any of your business anyway."

Alec made for the door, practically running out as he heard Chris laughing, and Isabelle scolding him for questioning Alec.

—

Alec walked down the street, feeling as though everyone was staring at him. He kept his head down, and his hands in his pockets. He felt as though he was going to throw up.

He reached the place where Magnus had asked to meet him, and looked around. He wasn't there. He checked his watch, and saw that it was 7.20pm. Magnus probably had thought he wasn't going to turn up, and had left. Alec closed his eyes sadly. He was glad to feel sad; it was better than feeling guilty.

Just as Alec turned to go back to his apartment, he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. He turned around to see Magnus in a taxi, waving him over.

"Get in," Magnus said, smiling at him. "If you want to, of course," he added quickly.

Alec took a breath, looked around him, and entered the taxi. He said hi quietly, looking at his hands.

"Are you okey?" Magnus asked with concern, as the driver pulled out.

Alec nodded, looking at Magnus. "Yeah, just, you know. Never done this before… To be honest," he paused. "I'm not sure if I can handle it."

He closed his eyes, and felt Magnus clasp his hand around his own. He gently squeezed and whispered "You can… I've got you."

They sat like that for the whole journey, not saying a word. Alec glanced at the driver a few times, but he did not seem to care who was in his car, never mind if they were holding hands or not. By the time they arrived at their destination, Alec had relaxed ever so slightly and had made a deal with himself that he would at least _try_ to enjoy himself tonight.

"We're here," Magnus said, releasing Alec's hand and paying the driver.

They both left the car, and Alec looked around. They were in a small town around a half hours drive from the hotel, and were outside a beautiful looking traditional Spanish restaurant.

"You hungry?" Magnus said, trying to smile at Alec, but with concern still shining through.

Alec nodded, not trusting his voice, and they entered the restaurant.

Magnus greeted the waiter in Spanish and they were led over to a table at the back, secluded from others but with a wonderful view of the ocean. Alec sat down and looked at the menu, wishing he wasn't so awkward with new situations.

After a few minutes the waiter came back over. Magnus asked what Alec would like to eat, and he ordered for them both. The waiter left and came back with an expensive looking bottle of wine, placed it on the table, and left again.

Magnus poured a glass for each of them, and raised it up. "To a good night," he toasted.

Alec clinked his glass against Magnus, and took a gulp.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Magnus did not reply, and instead gazed at him with his golden eyes. "For being weird, it's just.."

"It's okey," Magnus replied. "We are just here to have dinner, nothing else. I just thought it would be nice to get out of the apartment."

Alec nodded, and took another drink. He could have dinner, couldn't he? He began making small talk. He asked Magnus about his day, about what he had planned for tomorrow. He did not tell him what Chris has said earlier.

The waiter brought over their food.

"Woah," Alec said. Everything looked amazing, and there was so much of it! And better yet, it tasted delicious.

By the end of the meal, Alec felt more like himself - or at least, the part of him that Magnus brought out. They were talking, laughing. Magnus was right; he had really enjoyed himself, and it was lovely to be outside together. No one had came near their table since their dinner was served.

"So," Magnus began. "Would you like to do anything else? Or…"

Alec reached over the table, and took Magnus' hand. Magnus looked at him, surprised at the gesture, but very pleased at the same time.

"Let's stay here, for a while. If that's okey?"

Magnus smiled, and motioned for the waiter to come over. Alec let go of Magnus' hand quickly, and pretended to scratch an itch on his arm. He hoped Magnus didn't notice it was only due to the fact someone was coming over to their table. Magnus paid for the meal (Alec tried to give him money, but he wouldn't take it) and ordered a cocktail for each of them.

"May as well make the most of it," he winked at Alec.

They sat at the table for over an hour, talking and holding hands. Alec slid his chair around the table so that they were next to one another, rather than across from one another. He placed his hands on Magnus' leg and took a deep breath. Magnus didn't move a muscle.

Alec moved slowly, and gently touched Magnus' lips with his own. Magnus in turn slowly brought his hand up, to grasp Alec's hair (he loved his hair, especially the way that it stood up on all ends). He pulled Alec closer to him, and opened his mouth slightly to Alec to allow him to enter with his tongue.

It was a slow and tender kiss, but Alec could feel the effect it was having on him as his shorts tightened. He broke away from Magnus, and smiled.

"Shall we go?" asked Magnus. Alec nodded, and they both stood up. Alec kissed Magnus again quickly on the lips, and then walked towards the door. He could feel his ears turning red, and smiled as he heard Magnus laugh quietly behind him.

 **I would love to hear what you all think of this! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus managed to get them a taxi back towards the hotel. It helped that he spoke Spanish, so he was able to skip a few people in the queue. Alec apologised to the tourists waiting in line, but was secretly thankful as he was desperate to touch Magnus again, and couldn't do that with a bunch of people standing next to him.

Magnus gave directions to the driver, and turned to face Alec.

"So, did you have fun?" he said smirking.

"Nah, hated it," Alec replied, face deadly serious. He lasted around ten seconds before he started laughing. Magnus playfully punched Alec in the arm.

Alec looked away from Magnus, trying to think of anything apart from how good his lips looked, or how great he smelled, or how amazing he would feel in his arms… Magnus took his hand again, and leaned his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming out with me Alec," he said sincerely.

And before Alec knew what was happening, they were kissing, and everything was right again in the world.

All too soon, the car began to slow down, and Alec blushed once more as he realised the taxi driver would have seen - and heard - what they were doing in the back seat. He sat patiently while Magnus and the driver spoke.

"You get out first, and I will follow ten minutes later. Here is the key to my apartment." Magnus said to Alec, placing a key card into his hand.

Alec stared at him. He didn't know to feel relieved that Magnus was doing this, or to feel guilty that it was necessary. He took the card without a word, and left the car. He walked along the road to the hotel, and wished that he could scream to the world that he was with Magnus, that he was gay, and that he was happy.

He was brought back down to reality with a bang as he noticed that Chris was standing at the doorway to the hotel. Alec panicked, and turned around, walking too fast, and knocking into a lady with an arm full of shopping.

"I'm so sorry!" Alec exclaimed picking up the items, and running around the corner.

 _Great stuff, idiot!_ he screamed internally to himself. He looked around at the alley he had came up. Guess he would wait here for a few minutes. He hoped that Magnus was still in the car.

After five minutes, Alec crept out of the alley, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the road was clear: no sign of Chris. He practically ran up to apartment 214, and froze when he saw Magnus sitting down in front of the door.

"I'm sorry," Alec began. "Chris was there, and I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have ran… I just…" He couldn't finish, feeling horrible, and even more so for the fact that Magnus didn't seem to mind. _Why is he putting up with me?_ thought Alec sadly.

Magnus took the key from Alec, and opened the door.

"Come in," he said gently.

Alec walked in slowly, head hung in shame. He knew he was a sorry sight, feeling sorry for himself instead of trying to make the best of the situation. He needed to snap out of it, he was going home in two days and so he did not have long left to spend with Magnus; he certainly should not spend it moping.

"I'm sorry,' he began.

"Alexander, stop apologising all the time," Magnus interrupted, his voice firm. "I do know where you are coming from, I have known many friends who are not 'out of the closet' so to speak. I know the drill, and if I truly minded, you would not be here just now."

Alec stared at him, not even trying to hold the look of shock from his face. He swallowed nervously, and walked up to Magnus.

"Okey…" he started. "Can we just pretend that part of the night never happened then?"

Magnus smiled. "What happened?" His eyes twinkled.

Alec kissed him, immediately pressing his body to Magnus. They fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. "Thank you," he whispered, before moving his lips to Magnus' jaw, and trailing a line up to his ear.

Magnus groaned in appreciation, before grabbing Alec's hips and grinding them against his own. Alec could feel Magnus' hard cock against him, and could not help but wonder - and be grateful - that this beautiful man seemed to want him, as much as he wanted him back.

"Bedroom," Alec panted, trying to drag Magnus along towards his room. He could feel Magnus smile against him, and once they entered the room, Magnus had already began to remove Alec's shirt.

"Ohh," Alec moaned, trying to get Magnus' top off as well. "Take your trousers off," he managed to get out, before Magnus' lips were back on him.

Soon both men were naked, and rubbing against one another on the bed. Alec, having had a few nights to gather his confidence, was the first to reach down and touch the other man's hardness. He couldn't help but smile at Magnus' obvious delight to his touch.

Alec began to lower his head, but before he reached his destination, Magnus pulled him back up.

"Alec, stop" he said, his voice full of need. "I want you in me. No… I _need_ you inside of me."

Alec gasped, and worried he might come there and then. He answered Magnus by sticking his tongue in his mouth, and subconsciously thrusting against him.

"I'm not sure… how… I mean, I want to.. but," Alec stammered, cursing himself for the self doubt. He sat back and looked Magnus directly in the eyes, hoping he could see how much Alec did want to.

Magnus kissed him gently. "I will help you," he said sincerely, and reached over to his nightstand to retrieve some lube and a condom.

It took Alec a great deal of effort to hold himself together when Magnus rolled the condom onto his cock, all the while never breaking contact with Alec's mouth. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and smeared some lube on his fingers. He lay down again, and pulled Alec on top of him. He looked into Alec's eye with such lust, and trust, that Alec knew this was the right thing to do.

He tentatively traced Magnus down his side, over his stomach, eliciting a groan from Magnus when tracing his hand over his hard cock, and found himself outside Magnus' entrance.

Magnus moaned, and lifted his ass up a little, encouraging Alec. Alec took a deep breath and gently pressed a finger inside of Magnus. He did not know what to expect, but he did not expect the full force of Magnus' reaction. He practically growled against Alec, clearing enjoying it, and wanting more. Alec slid his finger in and out several times, before adding another, and finally a third. He tried to control his depth and tempo, trying not to hurt him, but at that moment Magnus grabbed the back of his head, and whispered in his ear.

"Please Alec, please fuck me."

Alec let out a low groan, and removed his finger from Magnus; instead pressing his cock against his ass. He looked Magnus directly in the eyes, and slowly pushed forward.

"God Magnus," he muttered, trying with all his might not to thrust in deeper. "You are… fuck."

Magnus bucked his hips in answer, and Alec began a low gentle thrust.

"I'm not going… to last long," he said quietly, blushing, and feeling his orgasm building quickly. The feeling of Magnus all around him, was overwhelming. "You are so… so warm, and so…" he couldn't finish.

Magnus grabbed Alec's butt, and encouraged him to go deeper. "Faster," he whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec thought he was going to go crazy from the sensation. He had never felt anything like it. Magnus was groaning below him, pushing him in deeper, and he couldn't do anything but grunt in response. He could feel Magnus' cock against his stomach, trapped between their two bodies, which drove him even more crazy. He managed to lean his weight on one arm, so that he could get his hand between them both to reach Magnus' cock. He placed his fingers around his length in a firm grasp, and began a fast thrust to match the one he was currently doing inside Magnus.

"God Alexander, I…" Magnus began.

"Come with me," Alec managed to groan.

And soon, Alec was releasing himself inside of the man below him, and that man was releasing himself onto Alec's hand.

"Shit Magnus," Alec said, falling on top of him. "Is it always like that?"

Magnus smiled, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

That night Alec slept in apartment 214, all night long, in Magnus' arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Alec awoke and at first he had forgotten where he was. When Magnus stirred behind him, Alec turned around, a smile crossing over his face.

"Morning lover," Magnus smiled.

Alec giggled and kissed Magnus quickly on the lips. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" he exclaimed in protest, as Magnus leaned in for another.

Magnus shook his head, as they both got out of bed. Alec looked around for his shorts, and put them on before heading to the bathroom. When he came out, Magnus had made both of them coffee, and was sitting in the kitchen area of the apartment.

Alec picked up his phone, which was lying on the table. He had 7 missed calls from Izzy, and 8 text messages, all of them getting more and more threatening if Alec 'did not get back in touch right now!' Alec scowled at the phone, and quickly typed a reply to his sister, saying that he would be home soon.

"I need to go," Alec said, gesturing to his phone. "Sorry."

"What are you doing today?" Magnus asked, crooking his head to look at Alec.

"Hmm… Spending it with you?"

Magnus smiled. "I would love that! But what about your friends…?"

"Give me a couple hours to get sorted. I need to pack my suitcase for leaving tomorrow too…" Alec trailed off. He couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice when he thought about leaving, and scowled again.

Magnus laughed at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, your face will stay that way?" he joked.

Alec walked over to him, and the two men embraced. "Let's go to the beach, but quite far down the coast, if that's okey…?" he said to Magnus, hoping he wouldn't mind sneaking around for one more day.

"Sure thing Alexander," he said, no trace of any resentment in his voice.

They agreed to meet at 2pm, down at a beach 2 miles away. Magnus had assured Alec that it was a beautiful spot, and Alec was sure Izzy and their friends wouldn't be heading that way anyway - they tended to go along the beach in the other direction.

"See you later then," Alec said, kissing Magnus goodbye and leaving the apartment.

—

As Alec approached his apartment door, he had rehearsed several different answers to where he had spent the night. He had considered just telling Isabelle the truth, but he knew he could never actually go through with that.

He took a deep breath, and walked in the door. He was immediately met with a furious glare from his sister.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded.

Alec, who had planned to have a civilised, mature (apart from the lying part) conversation about this suddenly become really angry. Why wasn't he allowed to go wherever he wanted? He _was_ an adult! He didn't have to explain his every move to anyone.

"Alec!" Isabelle snapped again. "Where were you? You didn't answer your phone, you weren't here this morning. We didn't know where you were, what had happened!"

"Sorry," Alec mumbled, his anger fading as quickly as it appeared, as he heard the hurt in his sister's voice. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Isabelle continued to stare at him, as Jace and Chris walked into the apartment. The sight of Chris just made Alec become annoyed again, and this emotion intensified when Chris started laughing.

"What?" Alec snapped.

"You hooked up!" Chris gleamed.

Alec preyed his ears weren't turning red as he spoke to the both of them. "I was out, lost track of the time."

"He hooked up!" Chris continued, elbowing Jace in the ribs. "Must be trying to prove to himself that he wasn't checking out that guy yesterday" he continued, smirking to himself.

"Shut up Chris, I was out with friends ok?" Alec walked into his bedroom.

"Are you coming out with us today Alec?" Izzy asked him, anger still present in her voice.

"No," Alec replied shortly. "I am heading back out. I'll meet you back here tomorrow to check out."

Isabelle walked after him, worry and confusion all over her face, trying to get Alec to talk to her, to explain where he was, to spend the last day of their holiday together.

"Look Izzy," he replied in a hushed voice, hoping the other boys couldn't hear him. "I was out, and I had the most fantastic night. I plan to do the same tonight. Just let it be. I am sorry I never answered my phone though, I genuinely didn't hear it," he finished sincerely.

Isabelle didn't say anything. She stared at her brother for several seconds, before turning and walking out of Alec's bedroom.

Alec pretended not to see the hurt on her face.

—

Alec jumped in the shower, trying to forgot about what had happened with his sister, and instead thought back to the previous evening. He had never enjoyed himself more than he thought possible; it scared him that all this would be over soon and he would go back home with only his memories of the man with dark hair and golden eyes.

He dressed quickly, and threw his belongings into his suitcase, ready to go home tomorrow. He packed a small backpack with some sun tan lotion, a change of clothes, a beach towel and some money. He put his sunglasses on, and walked out his bedroom.

No one was in the apartment. Alec didn't know if he was happy or sad that Izzy had left him alone.

—

It did not take Alec long to walk along to the beach Magnus had suggested. It was a beautiful day. Very sunny and warm, with the smell of ocean in the air. As Alec approached the beach, he could see Magnus sitting on a sun bed, his dark hair styled to the side and a large pair of sunglasses on the top of his head. He was shirtless, and looked very tan with his golden skin in the sun.

Alec walked over to him, and sat on the bed next to Magnus. "Hi," he said meekly, smiling over at the man who had brought him such pleasure the previous night. He tried not to stare at Magnus' chest, tried not to imagine licking it…

"Hello Alexander," Magnus purred in reply, interrupting Alec's thoughts.

 _His voice is always dripping with sex_ Alec thought, his cheeks turning red. He really wanted to hug Magnus, or kiss him, but he knew he would never be brave enough to do this on a busy beach in the middle of the day. He made do with ogling Magnus when Alec thought he wasn't looking, and trying his hardest not to blush when Magnus caught him out.

The day passed pleasantly, with Alec and Magnus chatting happily whilst enjoying the sun. None of them mentioned that Alec would be leaving the next day, and Alec briefly wondered if they should exchange phone numbers… would they keep in touch? Would they write to one another? Send Christmas cards? How did a long distance "thing" work? Were they a thing?! He tried hard not to think about it, and to enjoy the time they were spending together instead.

Magnus left to go and buy them a drink, and came back with a cocktail. Alec laughed, "I thought you were getting us water!" he giggled.

"Instead, I thought you might want to try _Sex on the beach_?" his said, wagging his eyebrows.

Alec spluttered. "What?"

"It was a joke Alec," Magnus laughed. "Although, don't knock it until you've tried it," he winked.

Magnus sat the drinks down on the table in between the two beds. Alec sat up and took a drink, turning around to face Magnus.

"Thanks, it does taste nice."

Magnus smiled at him.

"Let's go on a waterski," he suddenly exclaimed after a few minutes.

Alec looked at him in surprise, and then over to where Magnus was pointing. You could hire paddle boats, water skis and various other water sports equipment from stalls on the beach.

"Seriously?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Okey…" Alec replied, finishing his drink and standing up. "What do we need to do?"

They walked over to the stall, and hired a two-person ski. The attendant passed them their life jackets and quickly explained how to work the ski, and then they were left to it.

Magnus climbed on first. "Hop on, lover," he said in a low voice, smirking when Alec blushed.

Alec climbed on, so that he was sitting behind Magnus with his legs on either side of him. He could feel the warmth from Magnus' body radiate through his life vest.

"Hold on," Magnus said in a happy voice, and then they were off, zooming into the water.

Alec grabbed Magnus' waist and he let out a cry of shock at the sudden motion. He could feel Magnus' laughing at him.

"Wow," Alec began, as he got used to the feeling of the ski. It felt like they were flying. "This is pretty amazing!"

It was clear that Magnus knew how to ride a waterski, easily navigating around other tourists in the water. They were soon far out from the beach, and Magnus turned the ski around so that they could take in the view of the island from the water.

"It's beautiful," Alec said softly, his hands still holding onto Magnus' waist. He leaned forward so that that his chin rested against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus turned off the ski engine, and shifted his weight slightly so that he could turn his body around a little towards Alec.

"You're beautiful," he replied as he looked directly at Alec.

Alec blushed wildly, and leaned in to kiss Magnus. It was soft and gentle and perfect. Alec was happier than he had been. The sun was beginning to set behind them, so the sky was a bright orange, and he was sitting kissing this man, the same man who made him feel complete in his life.

The broke apart and just sat, Alec's arms still around Magnus.

"Thank you for being so patient with me," Alec said softly. "You are very kind."

Magnus looked at him, but did not say anything right away. They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other. Magnus raised his head, and spoke softly to Alec.

"We are all only human Alexander," his eyes looking directly into Alec's. "Don't ever feel bad for that."

Alec didn't reply, and after a few minutes, Magnus spoke up again.

"We should get back," he began. "But first, look at this." He removed the selfie stick that was connected to the ski. "We get to take a picture first."

Alec, a little taken aback, laughed and leaned back so that both of them would be in the picture. Magnus positioned it so that both men were in the shot, with the island behind them and snapped the picture. They would collect the print out from the stall on the beach, when they returned the ski.

Magnus started the engine again and once more Alec clung onto his waist at they traveled back towards the beach. He did not need to hold on as tightly, now that he had grown accustomed to the motions of the ski, but he did not want to let Magnus go. He placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, and hoped that time would slow down as they travelled back to the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

After dropping off the waterski and life jackets, the two men collected their picture. Alec placed it into his backpack, and they gathered up the rest of their belongings and left the beach.

"So," Magnus began. "Would you like to stay over again tonight?"

Alec stared at him. "Yes," he said, his voice firm. "Of course I do."

Magnus smiled at him, and gave Alec his keycard. "You go ahead," he insisted. "I will nip to the supermarket on the way back, I need to get a few things."

Alec nodded, and desperately wanted to kiss Magnus goodbye, but it was like there was something physically holding him back from doing so. He eventually managed to grab Magnus' hand, and gave it a quick squeeze before he headed back to the hotel alone.

—

Once Alec entered Magnus' apartment, he placed his backpack down on the sofa, and tried to memorise everything about the room. He looked at the refrigerator where he and Magnus had shared their first kiss, at the sofa where Magnus had first make him scream in ecstasy . He walked into the bedroom, and stared at the bed. The room smelled like Magnus.

The doorbell suddenly rang, breaking Alec's thoughts. He ran to the door to let Magnus in. His arms were full of grocery shopping.

"Hello," Alec said, a wide grin on his face, helping Magnus in the room with his bags.

Once the door was closed, and Magnus had placed down his shopping, Alec was in his arms. They were kissing before any of them knew what was happening, and Alec was concentrating on the way that Magnus' body felt against his own.

"Alec," Magnus breathed out. Alec pulled back, his eyes asking Magnus what was wrong.

Magnus licked his lips, savouring the taste of Alec on them.

"I was going to cook for you!" Magnus said, laughing a little as Alec's expression soured. "Are you not hungry?"

Alec looked at Magnus. He looked at his hair, jet black with purple tips. He looked at his eyes, golden and twinkling. He looked at his lips, pick and swollen from kissing. His eyes travelled downwards as he took in his toned chest through his tshirt, trailing his eyes to Magnus' orange shorts. His eyes stopped and stared at Magnus' cock. Yes he was hungry, but not for food.

Alec dragged his eyes back up to Magnus, still smiling at Alec. "Later," he managed to choke out.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, and went to say something else, but Alec was back on his lips before he could. His hands were on Magnus' hips, pulling them to his own body. He had to feel every part of Magnus, he wanted to remember what this felt like. His hands slipped around Magnus, and came to rest on his ass. Magnus groaned appreciatively as his slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, both of them fighting for control.

Alec could feel Magnus' cock against his own leg, and in turn rubbed his own growing erection on Magnus' thigh.

"I want you," Alec groaned.

"You have me," Magnus whispered back.

Alec managed to drag his hands away from Magnus' ass to remove his top. He traced his hands over Magnus' golden chest, paying particular attention to his nipples.

"Alec," Magnus began, removing Alec's top. "You really are something," he smiled, breaking apart from Alec. He giggled as Alec frowned at the sudden lack of contact, and grabbed his hands to pull him him towards his bedroom. He pushed Alec down onto his bed, and removed his shorts. Alec only blushed a little, making Magnus smile some more.

The two men began to kiss once more, Magnus lying on top of Alec. He managed to squeeze out of his own shorts, so that both were naked and rubbing against one another. Hard against hard. Magnus broke away from Alec's lips and trailed a line of kisses along Alec's throat, and continued down over his chest, down his stomach. Alec grabbed Magnus' hair, as his hips bucked.

"God Magnus," he managed to get out. "You make me feel so.. so…"

Alec couldn't finish his sentence as Magnus' lips wrapped around Alec's cock. He expertly licked and sucked, while Alec continued to grip Magnus' hair, writhing below him.

"Wait," Alec groaned. "Wait Magnus… Wait.."

Magnus reluctantly lifted his head from Alec, and instead placed his hands around Alec's length, and slowly began to move his hand up and down.

"Yes?" he asked pleasantly, enjoying the blush on Alec's face, and the look of desire in his eyes.

"I want you," Alec said, repeating himself from earlier.

"Like I said," Magnus replied. "You have me."

"No," Alec said, his breathing shallow. "I want you. In me. I want to feel you. I want all of you." He looked directly at Magnus, who had stopped playing with his cock and was staring back at Alec.

Magnus' eyes darkened. "Are you sure Alexander?" he asked. "It will hurt… most likely, it will hurt a lot."

Alec continued to look into Magnus' eyes, surprised that he was so honest. He didn't care either way. He needed Magnus in him. He didn't care if it would hurt, at least he would remember how it felt.

"Please Magnus," Alec said in a low voice. "Make love to me."

Magnus groaned, and involuntary thrusted against Alec's leg. His lips were back on Alec's, more urgent than before, his hands traveling all over Alec's body.

"Lie on your stomach," he whispered in Alec's ear. "It will be easier for your first time."

Alec obeyed Magnus, and flipped onto his front immediately, his ass raising off the bed in anticipation. Magnus' hands never left him, massaging his back, over his ass, his legs.

He grabbed some lube from his drawer, and gave Alec a pillow to put under his chest. He smeared a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, and lay his body against Alec's. He leaned towards Alec's ear and whispered.

"Tell me to stop if it is too uncomfortable," kissing Alec's neck, and moved his hands down over Alec's ass. He could feel Alec tense as his fingers stopped outside his entrance. "Relax baby, it will hurt less if you relax," he said in a low voice filled with want and desire.

Alec closed his eyes, as he felt Magnus slip a finger inside him. Despite the strange sensation, it didn't feel bad, just different. As Magnus began moving his finger in and out slowly, Alec realised he liked it. He liked it a lot. He groaned in response, and raised his ass higher silently asking for more.

"Do you like that baby?" Magnus purred in his ear, adding a second finger as he sucked on his ear lobe.

Again, it took Alec a few seconds to get used to the feeling of something being inside of him. He could feel Magnus stretching him, preparing him. He closed his eyes and focussed on the feeling of Magnus' lips on his neck, and placed his upmost trust in the man behind him.

When Magnus added a third finger, Alec grimaced but didn't say anything. He wanted this; he wanted it a lot. As Magnus moved his fingers in and out, Alec let out the breath he had been holding. Suddenly, Magnus bent his fingers while deep inside Alec, and Alec cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck Magnus, what was…" he managed out, before Magnus done the same movement with his fingers again. Alec moaned in response again, and his hands instinctively went to his own cock and pulled on it. He felt Magnus moan behind him.

All too soon, Magnus removed his fingers and Alec felt empty. Almost immediately, Magnus was back, and Alec could feel his cock throbbing at his entrance.

"Remember, tell me to stop… if it hurts too much," Magnus said slowly, trying to keep himself from just thrusting into Alec immediately. He desperately wanted to go in hard and deep, and feel all of Alec from the inside.

Alec moaned in response, afraid to speak. He tried to relax, but he knew that he was tensing himself despite this.

Magnus pushed in a little as Alec winced. Magnus tried to calm Alec, by running his lips over his jaw and up behind his neck, and edged in slightly further. It took a lot of his own self control not to go deep in Alec immediately.

"Alec," he panted. "You… Are you…" he pushed in further, slowly. "Are you okey?"

Alec groaned in response. He couldn't speak. It was sore, sorer than he expected it to be. He could feel his skin burning as it stretched taking all of Magnus in. He concentrated on keeping his breathing even. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were closed.

Magnus moved slowly once more, and soon he was completely inside Alec. The feeling was unreal. Alec was so tight, and Magnus thought he might come then and there. He slowly pulled back, almost entirely out of Alec, and pushed himself slowly back in.

"Goooddddddd," he breathed, his mouth at Alec's ear. He thrust out and in again.

Alec relaxed a little, growing used to the feeling of Magnus inside of him. He had unclenched his fists, and began to focus on Magnus' thrusts, which were beginning to feel very nice. He pushed himself back on Magnus as he continued his slow gentle rhythm inside him. He could feel Magnus' breath on the back of his neck, and he thought he could hear him muttering quietly to himself in pleasure.

"Magnus," Alec puffed out. "I want…" he groaned as Magnus went in a little deeper. "Harder," he said simply. "I want to remember this."

He felt Magnus shift slightly behind him, as he raised himself up on his hands, placing one on either side of Alec's head. This small change in position allowed Magnus to go deeper into Alec, a little faster, a little harder.

They continued like this for as long as they both could stand. Magnus still holding back, Alec still asking for more. Eventually it became too much for Magnus. Alec sensed a change in Magnus' thrusts, and felt Magnus shift his weight again to bring his hand round to the front of Alec's body and circled his cock. Alec closed his eyes. It was almost too much for him. Magnus began to fall out of rhythm, both inside Alec and with his hand wrapped around his cock.

"Magnus," Alec began, as he came onto Magnus' fingers, feeling lightheaded from the strong orgasm. He felt Magnus groan behind him, and collapse on top of his body.

"Alec, that…" Magnus managed, rolling off of Alec, and turning him over to face him. "That was…"

Alec kissed him hard on the lips, already missing the feeling of him inside him. "Perfect… That was perfect," Alec finished for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec awoke at 7am the next morning. He and Magnus hadn't meant to fall asleep, after all they never did have any dinner, but they just couldn't pull themselves away from each other long enough to go to the kitchen and cook. He stared at Magnus, still sleeping. His mouth slightly open, his chest rising and falling in a regular rhythm. Alec could feel himself falling into self pity. Why did he have to leave, when he had just found this man who made him so happy? Why did they have to live on the opposite side of the world from one another?

Magnus opened his eyes.

"Morning," said Alec softly, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. It didn't fool Magnus.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, concern on his face. "Are you sore from last night? Did I hurt you?" His hands automatically went to caress Alec's ass.

"No, no, I feel fine!" Alec assured him. He was a little uncomfortable truthfully, but nothing unbearable. It was certainly worth it. "I'm just…sad that I have to go home today," he finished, as Magnus' eyes bore into him.

Magnus didn't reply, instead he kissed Alec long and slow on the lips. Magnus traced a finger around Alec's face, over his forehead, down his nose, along his jaw. He moved his hands into Alec's hair, and slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth. The two men turned their bodies towards one another, chests touching. Magnus grasped one Alec's legs and hitched it over his own.

Alec moaned as he felt their cocks touch one another, both of them beginning to grow hard at the contact. Magnus left Alec's lips, and began to slowly kiss along the other mans jaw. He sucked and licked his throat, as Alec's own hands wandered down Magnus' body, resting on his hips. He pulled Magnus into him, as he thrust against his body.

"Mark me," Alec mumbled.

Magnus pulled back, and looked at him questionably.

"Here," Alec said quietly, as he moved Magnus' mouth back to his own neck. "Kiss me hard here, I want to show that I am yours."

Magnus stared back at Alec for several seconds, before leaning back to his neck to kiss him again. He sucked on the flesh a little harder than he would have if Alec had not asked, and this caused the skin to bruise slightly. Alec groaned and bucked his hips in response. He pushed Magnus back, and climbed on top of him, straddling his body. Magnus stared at him with lust in his eyes, as Alec moved his lips all over Magnus. He moved from his neck to his nipples, moving his hands lower over his stomach and teasing the base of his cock. Magnus thrust upwards gently, and Alec smiled. He moved his lips down over the older mans stomach, as his hands moved lower to caress Magnus' thighs.

Alec pulled his head back up when he reached Magnus' cock. He looked directly into Magnus' eyes before slowing lowering his head again, never breaking eye contact, as he began to circle the tip of Magnus' length with his tongue.

Magnus clenched the sheets with his fists as Alec repeated this motion again.

"God Alexander," Magnus said in a low voice, closing his eyes as Alec's mouth took him all in. Alec used his hands to cup Magnus' balls as he used his mouth to suck and lick him. He moved slowly, trying to savour the taste of Magnus.

"Ohh," Magnus moaned above him, buckling his hips slightly into Alec's mouth. "Fuck, yeah… Yeah baby… Alec…"

Alec began to move his mouth faster, up and down, bringing his hands up Magnus' shaft also. He could feel Magnus' orgasm building, and he sucked harder, taking him in as far as he could go.

One of Magnus' hands came to grab Alec's hair, informing Alec that he was close. Alec never stopped sucking and licking and touching as Magnus exploded into his mouth. Alec slowly released his cock, and kissed his way back up Magnus's body and found his lips. Magnus thrust his tongue into Alec's mouth, tasting himself.

"Alexander," Magnus moaned. "You really are quite something."

Alec blushed, and Magnus laughed. His eyes darkened as he looked directly as Alec. "Your turn," he said in a low voice, as he pushed Alec back down onto the bed.

—

All too soon, Alec had to leave Magnus' apartment. After screaming Magnus' name in pleasure, Alec had to gather his things into his backpack and get back to his own apartment to meet his sister and friends.

"Umm," he began, looking at Magnus. He blushed as he looked at Magnus' hair, which was standing up everywhere, as he remembered grabbing and pulling that very hair only an hour before, as Magnus brought him to climax. "I guess…Erm…"

Magnus smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Give me your number. You never know, I might be in London one day," he winked.

"Yes, of course," Alec grabbed his phone from his backpack.

They exchanged phone numbers, and Alec placed his things back down on the table. "I really do need to go now," he said, not even trying to hide the sadness from his voice.

Magnus pulled him close. "I will call you," he said, leaning in to kiss Alec. It was a slow gentle kiss. A kiss to say goodbye.

"Thanks for, you know… all of it," Alec said, grabbing his backpack.

Magnus smiled back at him. "Goodbye Alexander, have a safe flight."

And just like that, Alec was out of the door, and walking back to his own apartment, trailing his feet and scowling at the ground. He touched his neck, at the love bite Magnus had left there that morning, hidden from sight beneath his t-shirt, and smiled. He would remember it all.

He walked into his apartment, and the other three were all there waiting.

"Hey," he said meekly. "You all ready?"

"Yes," Isabelle said. He could tell that she was still mad at him.

He shrugged and walked over to his suitcase that he had packed the previous day. "Let's go then."

The four of them left the apartment, and began to walk over to the reception, past the pool filled with other holidaymakers enjoying the morning sun.

Alec suddenly heard Chris mumble something to Jace, and looked at where he was pointing. Magnus was walking towards them, his hair still everywhere, with only a pair of yellow shorts on. His eye were full of apology as he found Alec's shocked expression.

"Sorry, um…" Magnus began, as Isabelle, Jace and Chris all stared at him. "I think you dropped this. Over there," he added quickly, pointing to a sun bed at the pool, holding out Alec's phone in his hand.

Alec closed his eyes, and tried to keep the panic from his voice. "Um, thanks." He took his phone from Magnus' hands. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find Magnus staring back at him, wordlessly trying to apologise, trying to ask if Alec was okey. Alec could only stare back.

Magnus turned around, and walked back in the direction he came from.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked Alec, as Chris started laughing again. Jace looked at them all, but didn't seem that interested in what was going on.

Alec's heart was pounding, and he could feel the blood pulsing through his ears. He thought he might actually pass out. He stared at Magnus' retreating form, and looked over at his sister. Chris' loud giggling snapped him out of his shock.

"Wait!" he called, beginning to walk after Magnus.

Magnus stopped and turned around slowly, confusion all over his face. Alec continued straight for him, and before he knew it, his hands were in Magnus' hair and their lips were joined once more.

"Alec, what… are you… doing?" Magnus whispered between breaths.

"What I should have done long before now," Alec replied. He pulled back, and looked directly into Magnus' eyes. "Thanks for bringing my phone back."

He kissed him one more time, trailing his hands over Magnus' bare chest as they separated. "Goodbye Magnus," he said, as he turned around and walked back towards his friends.

Alec tried not to look at the various strangers who had witnessed their very public display of affection. He tried not to see Isabelle's look of confusion. He tried not to see Chris' look of disgust. He tried not to blush, but he knew his face would be red like a tomato. He picked up his suitcase, and continued his walk towards the reception.

He didn't look back to see Magnus staring at him, a slow smile forming over his face, his eyes twinkling once more.

Alec didn't speak to anyone on the ride to the airport, despite their constant questions. He didn't speak to anyone whilst they waited to board their flight. He didn't speak to anyone as he sat in his seat on the plane. Instead, he kept his hand on his neck, at the place where Magnus had marked him, and thought of the beautiful man with golden eyes, and black hair with purple tips.

He that hoped Magnus would think of him too.

 **THE END**

 _And the story is complete! I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I would love to hear what you thought._

 _I have an idea for a sequel, if that is something that you would be interested in reading? Or for some of the scenes from this story to be written from Magnus' PoV?_

 _Let me know what you think - thanks! :-)_


End file.
